


Enduring

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm comes home from a long stay in the hospital, only to discover that his long missed lover doesn't remember him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing ideas floating around tumblr about how Brainstorm was one of Chromedome's past Enduras, so I wrote a short thing. Also, I refer to Chromedome as Tumbler here cause this is supposed to take place before he gets really into his mnemosurgery.

The joints of his right arm were still aching, but the medics had reassured him that his self-repair would take care of that in time. No matter, if Brainstorm were to cry over every ache and pain he ever had, he wouldn’t be where he was today. Still, he cradled it carefully and tried not to wince as he stumbled through the residential district of lower Iacon.

He would have caught a transport, but all the funding in his credit deposit seemed to have mysteriously vanished. It was most likely a mistake, hopefully, yet it didn’t help his current predicament. The medics at the hospital weren’t much help either, preferring to simply toss him out on his aft rather than see if he would be okay. Thankfully, it wasn’t a long walk back to his apartment.

Home. It was the one thing keeping him going. That determination to get back to his warm, cozy apartment and snuggle up with his warm, cozy lover. He hadn’t seen him in so long, hadn’t even seen him while he was in the hospital. Strange, considering that Tumbler almost always found time to visit him any other time he ended up under the care of a medic. His job made it quite the common occurance. Perhaps Tumbler was just busy; he was becoming quite popular for his mnemosurgery talents.

Ahead of him was the tall chrome building where his apartment was located. He quickened his pace, thoughts of warm energon and comforting arms motivating him further. Finally, the automatic doors swooped open around him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost home.

The manager at the desk gave him an odd look as he passed. He gave a small wave, the mech shook his head in return, going back to doing whatever he was doing on his datapad.

Brainstorm sidled up inside the elevator, keying in the familiar digits for his floor. He bounced on his pedes as he waited, the slight ache from his left ankle enough to keep him from doing so for long. The long wait for the awaiting “ding” was torturous, but he managed to survive. At last, floor twenty came up and he nearly clawed his way out of the elevator.

He made a beeline for room 290, only to discover that his cardkey was missing from his person. He checked his chronometer, noting how late it was. No wonder the manager was giving him such an odd look. Tumbler was bound to be home now.

He knocked, a bit too roughly if someone else was around to judge. There came a commotion from inside. Brainstorm couldn’t keep himself from grinning. As soon as the door opened, he barely spared its occupant a second glance, falling into his arms and snuggling underneath his chin. He squeezed Tumbler’s waist tightly, rubbing his facemack against his neck cables.

"Tumbler," he breathed excitedly, pure happiness tinging the edges of his voice. "I’ve missed you so much."

It occurred to him then that Tumbler wasn’t hugging him back, rather his servos were stuck awkwardly patting the lower half of Brainstorm’s back. Brainstorm pulled back, staring at Tumbler quizzically.

Tumbler stared back, equally as confused. “Hello? Do I know you?”

For once in his life, Brainstorm was completely speechless. He gaped for a moment before laughing nervously. “It’s Brainstorm, remember? I know I’ve been gone for a while, but certainly you remember me?”

"No, I don’t suppose I do," said Tumbler. Brainstorm wilted a bit at the admission, snatching his arms back to his frame forlornly. He rubbed at his sore elbow self-consciously. Just how long had he been gone?

"I’m your Endura, Tumbler, surely you can remember that?" There was no recognition in Tumbler’s optics. Brainstorm was crestfallen. He was at a loss of what to do. Just what had Tumbler done to himself that made him forget about him?

Tumbler’s optics cycled in surprise. “Endura? I don’t have an Endura, you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

Brainstorm nodded, looking dejectedly at the floor. “Right.”

"Listen, it’s late. I’m sorry I’m not your Endura, but if you need a place to stay for the night, you can stay with me."

He nodded, but it felt like his mind was on autopilot. How could this have happened to him?


End file.
